


The Urinal

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: Dinesh can't go with a certain someone right next to him.





	The Urinal

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually this niche kinky. I don't know what happened.

Dinesh had realized he needed to pee forty minutes into a ninety minute tech lecture. The tightness in his bladder had grown more and more insistent, but it was one of the most important talks at the whole conference and he couldn’t possibly skip out before the end. By the time the people around him started filing out with maddening slowness, he was desperate for the bathroom.

When he finally got there, the line was fairly long. To make matters worse, Gilfoyle had followed him out of the hall and joined the queue immediately after him. Please, thought Dinesh, not now.

When at long last he got to a urinal, Gilfoyle slid in right next to him. With same unembarrassed grace with which he did everything, Gilfoyle unzipped his tight black jeans, reached into his fly, pulled out his pale, hairy cock, and … oh god, why was he looking at Gilfoyle’s cock? Hastily, Dinesh took out his own and was about to start relieving himself when he was distracted by the amount of noise Gilfoyle was making, the steady hiss of a huge amount of liquid exiting Gilfoyle’s body. He almost fancied Gilfoyle was enjoying himself.

That was enough, Dinesh told himself; he ought to focus on doing what he came here to do. But to his horror, he found he couldn’t. He had always had a bit of a shy bladder, but something about Gilfoyle’s intimidating figure marking his territory a foot away from him had completely shut off Dinesh’s ability to complete a basic bodily function. He tried to relax, but it was impossible. He was just racking his brain for a solution when Gilfoyle looked over at him, actually turned his entire head and looked, in clear violation of all urinal etiquette, that bastard, and smirked.

He knew. He knew Dinesh couldn’t go and he knew why. He had probably stood next to Dinesh on purpose to mess with him. What was Dinesh going to do? He still had to pee and there was still a line behind him.

“Having trouble?” Gilfoyle asked.

At that moment, the absolute worst possible thing that could happen to Dinesh happened. He started to get an erection.

He had no idea what about this situation could have confused his body into getting hard, but it was happening. As quickly as he could, he stuffed his penis back into his khakis, abandoned all pretense of normality, and fled.

As he left the bathroom, he remembered that he had a room booked for the night. All he had to do was slip upstairs and use the bathroom up there. Problem solved.

“I bet you thought I didn’t see that,” said a voice in his ear as he was waiting for the elevator.

A monsoon of red spread through Dinesh’s face.

“See what?” he asked.

Gilfoyle looked like Christmas had come early. “You not being able to piss next to me I more or less expected. But you getting off on the situation …”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Dinesh shouted, a little too loudly.

They entered the elevator, mercifully alone. Gilfoyle snickered.

“You always do this,” he said. “We both know what happened. Keep protesting and it’ll only get worse for you. Admit the truth, and I may back off.”

“And then what?” asked Dinesh. “I’m supposed to believe you won’t bring this up ever again?”

“Look,” said Gilfoyle. “I’ll make you a deal. If you keep denying what happened back there, I will definitely bring it up again. You will for sure regret it.”

Dinesh swallowed. “And the alternative?”

He smiled. “I help you get over your little problem.”

As they walked back to Dinesh’s room, he considered his options. Gilfoyle had a weird talent for getting his way. He wasn’t sure of Gilfoyle’s motivations though. What if he just wanted to gather more material?

“How?” asked Dinesh.

“So you can’t piss in front of other people, is that it?” Gilfoyle prompted, his tone sliding into a friendly place.

Dinesh sighed. “It’s harder if they’re right next to me, or if they’re people I know, especially people who …”

“Scare you?” Gilfoyle suggested.

Dinesh shrugged.

“And it’s inconvenient to say the least, isn’t it?” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh nodded.

“Well,” said Gilfoyle, “once you do it one time, it’ll probably be a lot easier the next time.”

“But I can’t,” Dinesh admitted.

“If you wait long enough, you will,” said Gilfoyle. “And if you can piss while your arch rival watches, you’ll be able to do it in front of anyone.”

Dinesh wasn’t sure he had much of a choice. He really did have to go; he was starting to think he might be able to now whether Gilfoyle was there or not.

“The weird nervous boner though, does that always happen?” Gilfoyle asked.

Dinesh tensed, hot and miserable.

“Just me, huh?” said Gilfoyle.

Dinesh balled up his fists. “Fine, I’ll do it!” he sputtered.

They entered the small hotel room bathroom. Everything about this felt surreal. A second time, Dinesh fished out his dick and aimed it at the toilet.

“Just relax,” said Gilfoyle calmly, all hints of mockery gone. “The worst has already happened. Might as well finish the job.”

“I feel like a toddler being toilet trained,” Dinesh admitted.

Gilfoyle inhaled. “Dinesh, look, sometimes … things happen. Humiliating things. And you can’t change them. But you can change your attitude. You can accept that you’ve been made a fool of by life and move on. And you don’t always have to hide your little mortifying experiences from everyone.”

Despite his situation, Dinesh sneered. “You do.”

Gilfoyle tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Well, maybe we both shouldn’t hide so many things.”

Dinesh scowled.

“Hey,” said Gilfoyle. “I know. I know you don’t feel safe with me. And that’s on me. But you’re safe with me right now. It doesn’t matter how long you stand here, or sit here, if you piss on the floor or it comes out purple. For as long as we’re in this room you can trust me.”

Abruptly, Dinesh started pissing. At last, glorious physical relief flooded through him, but something else was there, too. Watching his stream hit the bowl with Gilfoyle, allowing someone he was usually so guarded around into an act that was usually so private, made everything feel sort of fuzzy somehow, like he was biting into something forbidden and delicious. It was as if he was confiding every intimate and shameful feeling in his brain to Gilfoyle’s brain through the unlikely medium of his penis. But he wasn’t afraid for once. In fact, the pleasure of his combined bodily and emotional outpouring was almost unbearable.

This time he didn’t start getting hard until after he was finished pissing.

“Oh, hello there,” said Gilfoyle, amused.

Dinesh stood rooted to the spot. “I … I don’t know why …”

“It’s okay,” said Gilfoyle. “The human body is a funny bastard sometimes. Why don’t you enjoy it?”

Dinesh stared at him. “What, like …” Pissing was one thing, but he couldn’t possibly be suggesting Dinesh reach orgasm in front of him, either alone or assisted. He wasn’t sure which would be worse honestly.

“Why not?” said Gilfoyle. “Not here, I mean in the bedroom.”

“Can you just say out loud what you’re suggesting so I can hear how ridiculous it sounds?” said Dinesh.

“I am suggesting,” said Gilfoyle, “that you masturbate in front of me, or if you’d prefer, that I assist you.”

“That seems like an incredibly risky thing for me to do,” said Dinesh.

“Riskier than what you just did?” asked Gilfoyle. “You felt it; I saw you. You know how good it feels now. That was just a little taste. There is a wide world of physical intimacy out there for two people to share.”

“Holy shit,” said Dinesh. “Are you … gay for me? Is that what this is about?”

Gilfoyle smacked his forehead. “Dinesh, what the fuck did you think we were doing just now?”

“You manipulated me,” said Dinesh.

“Did you do anything you didn’t want to do?” asked Gilfoyle, the hard edge back on his voice.

Dinesh had to admit, at least to himself, that he hadn’t. He cocked his head to the side, considering what to do.


End file.
